Previsions
by Gijsjes Fairy
Summary: Ever thought about the possibility that Paige’s part of a twin… Or have you? *CHAP 1 = UP* No red lines anymore... just read it and go with the float... an exciting, heavy, cool float!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Previsions

Summary: Paige had to replace Prue to connect the new Power of Three, but no one ever thought about the possibility that Paige's part of a twin… Or have you?

Note: Set during season 5 and continuing in season 6 of Charmed

Extra: I really appreciate it when you leave a review for me, so I know you want me to continue this story.

Disclaimer: I'm not the producer or responsible for the existing Charmed characters; Constance M. Burge is! Only Paige her twin sister in mine! Don't sue me if you think I spoil or abuse characters or parts of the show, I'm just a fan who likes to write. If you want to put this on your site, email me for notification!

_Prologue _

_Paige smashed her personal stuff into a box; irritated by Cole why stood as near as he could. _

_  "I'm only trying to help." He shrugged and though that showed some sort of careless; it was just a trick to get Paige's attention. _

_  Paige, on the other hand, wasn't in a mood for tricks, games or jokes and whispered rudely; "Telling me I have a twin, is not what I call help and if you don't mind; I have business to do demon boy!" She peeked at him for less then a second and when the box was full; she tried to lift it up and leave the office. Only, the box was to heavy because of all the personal paperwork she'd done related to magic cases. For at least four times, she attempted to pick it up; then she gave up and grabbed her coat. "I'll pick this up later!" She yelled to no one is particular and with her coat draped around her naked shoulders, Paige ran out of the building. _

_  At a save distance, Cole followed her but when she started running he gave up and shimmered away._

_  When Paige looked around her shoulder to make sure Cole was gone, she swallowed a couple of times; relieved and calming down._

_   Cole, had shimmered across the street and tried to warn Paige for a upcoming truck. His scream floated away in the air and when he tried to shimmer and save her…. He was too late._

_  When Cole was ready to open his eyes again, he saw a crowd of people gazing at a blooded spot at the ground, in front of the truck that stood still. And Cole wanted to come closer, to make sure what had happened, though he didn't need to assure himself what he already knew._

_  He softly whispered; "Paige…"_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tiredness, emptiness, no feelings at all accept the pain in my head. I can still hear Cole screaming at me and I have no clue why! Damn, that guy must have a high blood pressure, or I am crazy here! 

"Miss Halliwel…" The voice sounds female, "if you can here me; squeeze my hand. Or blink your eyes, if you can; just try to let me know you've heard me, miss Halliwel?" 

_Miss Halliwel? Okay, I must have bumped my head, very hard or… I took one aspirin to many due the headache that Cole gave me… I'm so tired, too tired to sleep; it makes me noxious. You know, I've red about that in some tabloids but I never actually thought I could get noxious due tiredness! I'm babbling, I guess; that leaves me one question… to who am I babbling? _

"PITOU!" Leo screamed, ducking to avoid a fireball from a blue demon and hoping that his sister-in-law would be able to react in time. Luckily, Pitou responded quickly; trapping the fireball between her hands; giving Prue the opportunity to smash it through the wall. Due the fire and the power which hit the wall; the loose bricks collapsed and hit on the demon. Of course, that was not enough to actually vanquish him… but it gave him time to over think his position. After exactly 7 seconds, he disappeared and only a dark, smelly cloud was left.

"You girlz okay?" Prue and Pitou watched Leo when he approached them. 

Pitou shrugged and all the sarcasm was put in that shrug. "Sure… almost eaten… no, what did you call it? Used… by a hairy, smelly, ugly demon. And you know what?"

Prue stepped closer to Leo. "considering the fact we have all our arms, legs, noses, nails and other body parts… yeah, we're fine! You?"

Pitou continued : "Leo? Oh, he's fine… after all he did not do a think, didn't he? Makes me wonder… what would you've said to Piper if we had been eaten by that… thing?"

Leo knew that any answer would be wrong; knowing he had made the same mistake again he had made for months now. Even before he'd died, he did not like violence or any sort of confrontations. That fact, gave him the opportunity to become Whitelighter and now, the same skill was causing problems with his family-in-law. So he just swallowed once, twice and after the seventh time Prue grabbed her sisters arm, moving her to the car in anger.

"Hey!" Pitou protested, "it's not my fault he's chicken…"

"Sorry, but I'm just… pissed off that", and the second part of Prue's sentence was much louder, "we're on our one all the time!"

While the car drove away in a very irritated sense: Leo cursed himself and his behaviour.


End file.
